Tonight
by Hordepally
Summary: A one-shot scenario where Sam leaves Jack/Joker to try a new life in Florida and finds the "normal" world isn't what it's cracked up to be. Strong language/Drug references/OC


**A/N: **A 1 shot scenario where Sam has left Jack to try and have a "normal" life.

**Tonight  
**

"You have to leave now." Jon said, his body blocking the sliding glass door.

_Like he thinks I'm gonna come barging in_, she thought. _Little does he know I don't care about the girl he's got in there. I don't care that he lied to me, although it does sting a little. But I definitely care about being run off like a stray dog._

"I just want my clothes that I left here," Samantha told him. "I don't care what you two have been doing. Makes no fucking difference to me."

"I told you, they're not here. I took them to the dry cleaners...."

"Oh bullfuckingshit Jon. They were there this morning when I undressed to take a shower. You just don't want _her_ to know." She deliberately raised her voice so the girl could hear her. "You know which clothes they are right? The ones I took off in your bedroom when we fucked last night? Hey, do you remember last night when you tried to get me to go down on you and told me I was the most beautiful woman you'd ever been with?" She smiled viciously, knowing the girl could hear her.

Jon looked behind him, eyes wide, then looked back at her. "See? I just _knew_ you'd say something like that." He hissed furiously.

"Hey, you're the one that told me to come by tonight and then turned your phone off. You know what? Fuck you, you pussy-assed liar. I asked you about her, asked if you two were seeing each other, told you I didn't care if you were and you still lied. What the hell? We just met, we've only slept together twice. Did you think I wanted to get fucking married or something? No, I didn't care. What I _do_ care about is being treated like shit."

"We weren't seeing each other then, something happened tonight....."

"Oh save the 'unexpected romance' story for someone dumber," she snarled. "You think I didn't notice the women's clothes on your bedroom floor? Or the rubbers everywhere? I'm not stupid. You've been seeing her, before you met me. But when I asked you gave me a line about just being friends when I knew better. Know what though? Didn't care. I just wanted to get laid and hang out. God, you young people and your dramatics over relationships. Sometimes a fuck is just a fuck."

"Please let me go Sam. I've got to get her home. She's an hour past curfew and her dad's a mean drunk. He'll beat her."

"Guess what?" She took a step closer. "I feel like I've already been beat up. Wasn't I nice to you? Huh? And I thought you were a nice guy. Well I was off the mark on that one wasn't I?"

Last night and the night before he had followed her around like a stricken puppy. The first time she'd undressed in front of him he'd almost finished right then and there, telling her how beautiful she was and asking why she was with a guy like him. She'd wondered that herself. He was 23 and cute in a way but with a stoner goofiness that whispered _weak_ in her mind. He'd been eager but unimaginative in bed but Samantha had still enjoyed his company. His fawning over her, his body next to hers. It had filled up the terrible loneliness, given her something to look forward to.

And then she'd come by Jon's apartment tonight only to find him and this girl, Wendy, coming out the door together, arms around each other. At the sight of her Jon had paled and they'd both run back inside. She'd had to resort to knocking on the sliding glass door to finally get him to come out.

_Oh how I miss you Jack_, she thought as she looked at Jon's vapid face. In a way this was Jack's fault. She had left Gotham for Florida six months ago and not seen him since. In that time she'd managed to quit Jack, drugs and sex in one fell swoop.

_And you broke your no sex streak on this fucking moron. Nice job Slick._

"Look, I need to go take my girlfriend home," Jon said, trying his best to sound firm.

The words _my girlfriend _stung her and Samantha felt the urge to punch him in his fucking nose right then and there. Instead she took a deep breath.

"You do that. She is 19 after all and God forbid her alcoholic mommy and daddy get mad at you for keeping her out so late. How much beer and pot do you give her before you fuck her Jon? Oh, and better be careful with her, I saw those marks on her arm. She's a cutter isn't she?" She leaned closer, eyes narrowed in fury. "You'll end up driving that girl to the nuthouse you lying sack of shit. Does she know what you told me? About how you wouldn't go out with her and how she cried? You just said all that because you wanted me in bed so bad you couldn't stand it. Am I right? Damn I'd love to have a little chat with her but for _some reason_ you just won't let me."

"I'm leaving now," Jon said and Samantha caught a flicker of fear in his eyes. "Don't come back here again. Come by my work and I'll bring you your clothes."

_If you only knew who I am_, she thought somewhat childishly. Of course if he knew who she was and who she was affiliated with he would have never touched her. He was a coward. Most of them were.

"Don't get pulled over, you're on probation for pot," she said mockingly. "Next time you go to jail, right?"

He shut the door in her face and she went back to her car and sat there.

_Now what? Now I'm alone. Again._

She wanted to cry. Not over Jon but over the humiliation, over the loneliness. Over Jack. It _hurt_. After everything that had happened and she still couldn't put him away. She wondered if he felt the same. Sometimes she wondered if he were watching her like he always used to. She'd see a flash of purple or catch a whiff of smoke and gasoline and look around, never to see anything.

"I still miss you," she said out loud. "And I can't fix it."

Her words rang sad and hollow in the car. She cringed at the sound of them.

Behind her Jon and Wendy appeared from the apartment. They were holding hands and smiling. Jon glanced over at Sam's car and whispered something to Wendy. They both laughed.

"Screw you both." She muttered between clenched teeth.

As they neared his car at the far end of the parking lot she heard Wendy gasp and then a _clunk_ sound as she was hit over the head. Jon wheeled around to run and she saw a figure easily catch up to him and hit him over the head. When Jon was down the figure pulled him away into a small copse of trees, away from prying eyes.

_The figure._

Numbly she got out of her car and headed that way. It was stupid, it could be a robbery or........

_Oh but it isn't. You know what it is. Who it is._

Her feet carried her to the spot, past Wendy's still form. She could hear whimpering in the dark. Jon. A vicious part of herself was pleased at the sound.

"Ah, look who decided to come watch." The voice was Jack's and she eagerly entered the shadows.

When her eyes adjusted she could see Jon's outline on the ground and Jack standing over him.

"Hi there Sam," he said. "Did ya think I forgot about you?" He was without his make-up and suit tonight, and in the dim light looked normal except for the scars.

"I knew you didn't," she answered. "I thought you might be around."

""Well you sure got shit taste in men," he snarled, kicking at Jon. "You leave _me_ and uh sleep with something like _this_?"

"I thought I could be....normal again." She answered honestly.

"Didn't work out so well hm?" A laugh, slightly shrill.

"Don't hurt me man," Jon moaned. "Please don't. I have money, weed. Whatever you want. Ok? Ok?"

"Ok," Jack answered mildly. "I'd much rather gut you....but it's up to the lady here. Tell ya what kid, since she's the one you fucked around with I'll do whatever _she_ says." He pointed at Samantha.

"Tell him not to hurt me Sam. Please. Don't let him hurt me. I'm s...s.....sorry." The sound of quiet blubbering, sniffling.

Samantha stared at Jack, then at Jon. She thought of how Jon had bragged to her that he didn't _have_ to work, his parents would always pay his bills. No, he only worked for partying money. Then she thought of what had happened tonight. Of the night before.

_One night he's in love with me, the next I'm dirt. Dropped. Just like that. Chased off like fucking vermin._

She looked at Jack's face, hardly able to believe he was here. That he would do this for her. He understood, he always had.

"Kill him," she finally said. "Shoot him in the head. Her too." She jabbed a thumb at Wendy, who was beginning to regain consciousness.

Jon started to protest and Jack stomped him in the stomach to quiet him.

"That's my beautiful girl," Jack growled happily. "You're learning aren't you?"

"Yes." She looked away as Jack produced a silenced pistol. "I sure am."

Her humanity might be slipping, she mused as she listened to him shoot Jon and Wendy, but her love for him never would.

* * *

**A/N: **Loosely based on some wonderful RL events....hence the strangeness. I should have a new chapter of "Unknown Origin" up soon. Sorry for the delay on it, been sick and distracted by a guy.


End file.
